Consequences
by jbh14
Summary: All actions have consequences, repercussions, ripples in a pond. The Doctor has brought Reinette on board and he can't see the effect its having on Rose and the TARDIS. More importantly he can't see the much bigger effect Bad Wolf has had on Rose. Rose/?


**Consequences**

Rose Tyler stared at the Doctor as he escorted 'Madame de Pompadour' on board the TARDIS with big smile and proud look in his eyes, as if he had somehow accomplished something great and not endangered all of time and space.

Mickey had gone off somewhere in the TARDIS to rest after their encounter with the clockwork droids, but Rose secretly thought it was also to prevent himself from punching the Doctor for hurting his best mate. Unfortunately this left Rose alone with two people who makes her feel sick just looking at them. Her gaze travelled briefly to faithful mallet the Doctor kept by the console for when he needed to 'persuade' the TARDIS.

She wondered how many hits it would take to kill a time lord…

… Or just knock some sense into one; which probably, she thought amounted to the same thing.

She felt a small hum of agreement in the back of her mind. It seemed the TARDIS agreed with her. Not really surprising since the Tardis out of all the people and sentient space ships in the universe would know the Doctor best.

"Rose…?"

She turned to see the Doctor looking at her with an expectant expression on his face. Obviously he had asked her a question and she'd been too absorbed in her thoughts to notice.

"Sorry Doctor I was… elsewhere. What did you say?"

The Doctor looked surprised at her response. Surprised? What did he have to be surprised about? Did he honestly expect her to _watch_ as he showed his new toy around the control room?

Not bloody likely.

"I asked if you wouldn't mind showing Reinette to a room, whilst I do some maintenance to the 'old girl'" He patted the TARDIS console fondly and yelped when the 'Old girl' sparked him.

Giggling slightly, Rose sent a mental 'Thank you' to the TARDIS and gestured for Reinette to follow her, so they could find the French women a room.

…

Rose sat in her room quite depressed. After finding a room for Reinette she had hoped the Doctor would be willing to talk to her about whatever was going on with him. This wasn't the first time he had invited people to travel along with him and Rose, he had asked Sarah Jane not that long ago who had politely refused; but Rose had liked Sarah Jane eventually, the two had a lot in common when it came to the mysterious time lord called the Doctor.

Reinette on the other hand, Rose couldn't stand, it wasn't even Reinette's fault. It was just being around her made Rose feel physically uncomfortable, the TARDIS had said it was because Rose could feel the paradox nature of Reinette's presence here. If the Doctor didn't return her to her own timeline at the right point, then history could shatter.

Rose wanted so badly to just whack him over the head and pull his ear and show him the withering time threads. She suspected the TARDIS' feelings were mixing with her own a bit.

Unfortunately when she'd gone to see the Doctor he had been less then willing to talk. Quite the opposite he had gotten rather upset that she had a problem with the 'brilliant' Reinette and refused to listen to her. What annoyed her was she knew the TARDIS was giving him an almost identical speech in his head and he was ignoring them both.

The two women who knew him best, who both had promised him forever and as the TARDIS would say had no intention of giving the Doctor back.

But he was being terribly obtuse about the whole thing.

Rose had never felt more lost and hurt in her life then when the Doctor had told her she 'wouldn't understand him'. This wasn't like her first Doctor, the war torn, broken, terribly amazing man who would call her a "stupid ape" which she didn't mind, because it was said with genuine love and affection, not just for her, but for the human race in general. No, this was rude and insulting and she realised maybe he was right.

She didn't understand _this_ Doctor at all.

…

For once in her near endless existence the TARDIS could honestly say she was angry with her Doctor. Angry enough that if she had hands she would have given him a slap that would make Jackie Tyler's feel like a light pat in comparison.

It was so very long ago when the Doctor-_her_ Doctor- and his granddaughter Susan had come aboard her and he had stolen her – and she had stolen him. Oh for a while he had called it borrowing, but that implied the eventual return of whatever you borrowed. She wondered what she had done to have ever given him the idea she would return him.

Back then it had been simple and easy, the Doctor wanted to go somewhere so she'd take him somewhere else. That was the way it was. She didn't take the Doctor where he wanted to go, she took him where he needed to go, which sometimes was the same as where he wanted to be. If he was good then the TARDIS would take him someplace nice like Barcelona - the planet, not the city.

Then the Doctor gained more and more companions and friends and the TARDIS started to grow, metaphorically speaking. The more minds she came into contact with, the more she learned, she started to pick up bits of their personality, assimilate pieces of their humanity and the TARDIS suddenly found she was full of so much… emotion.

Love for the Doctor, fondness for his companions, amusement at some of their antics, worry and fear for her passenger's survival; and most of all anger and contempt for the time lords, for banishing her Doctor and then using him to do their dirty work.

Over the years she had felt many emotions for her designated driver from annoyance to frustration at his antics and love and sadness for his ability to have so much compassion and lose so much at the same time whilst saving billions.

One emotion she only felt before in passing had been anger, the Doctor had never provided her with a need to be angry to the point of wrathful towards him, but now, now she was livid.

The reason: He was hurting Rose, beautiful, brilliant, fantastic Rose and he didn't even realise the damage he was doing to _her_ Rose.

Ever since Rose Tyler had looked into the heart of the TARDIS and the TARDIS had looked back, the two had forged a bond on an almost spiritual level. A bond that transcended mere time and space. Through that bond the TARDIS could feel every feeling, all the insecurity and doubt that Rose had and at the same time she could feel the girl's complete and total love for the Doctor, _their_ Doctor. The bond of course went both ways, Rose could feel the TARDIS and understand the time ship in a way not even the Doctor would never be able to. The TARDIS had had to learn to control how much passed over their link or risk Rose being consumed by it all and burning out.

Not that that would be an issue much longer, once the changes in Rose progressed a little further.

Which is another thing this regeneration of the Doctor seemed oblivious to, was the changes in his companion. He hadn't noticed Roses talks with his ship or the fact the girl spent as much time sleeping as he did and had been reading a lot of _advanced_ books in the library lately. Rose herself only had a rough idea of what was happening to her as the TARDIS couldn't really explain it, normally if she chose to she could remember the future to a degree, but something was blocking Rose's personal timeline from her; she suspected Rose herself somehow. Still the TARDIS could draw its own conclusions and had some inkling as to what was happening with her heart-mate.

Back to the problem at hand, the Doctor was endangering several timelines and history itself, he was hurting Rose and he was ignoring his faithful ship. If there was ever more of a time when the TARDIS had wished for Romana or Susan here to knock some good old common sense into her friend then now was that time.

It seemed she was going to have to take action and by Rassilon the Doctor would learn just how human like the TARDIS could be or to be more specific just how Tyler like.

She had learnt a thing or two from Jackie Tyler on how to deal with her Time lord.

**Jbh14: **Well what did everybody think? It's been awhile since I touched a DW fic and I've got so many in the works. This one in particular has been floating around in my head ever since I watched 'Girl in the Fireplace'

What's happening to Rose?

What will the TARDIS do to the Doctor?

What will life be like with Reinette in the TARDIS?

Will the Doctor realise how much he's hurt Rose before it's too late?

You'll have to keep reading to find out.

Next chapter: That… is a secret.

Please review if you have time, I love reading them!

Till next time.


End file.
